


오늘은 be lazy

by jisxngie



Series: alpacadong <33 [2]
Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: AND THEY'RE DEBUTING AS A UNIT THIS YEAR I'M HYPED, BLESS UP @ MYSELF DAMNNN, Fluff, HE KNOWS WHAT THE FANS WANT, M/M, Oh, RHYMER IS BEST CEO, also air mattress shenanigans, and also donghyun is the nation's boyfriend, i approve of that title, i love alpacadong or dongpaca whatever you wanna call it, i love my bnm boys :)), i wrote this in 5 minutes, just pure fluff, they just moved into another apartment, they're so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 16:09:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11558739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jisxngie/pseuds/jisxngie
Summary: “youngminnie,” he calls, voice muffled in the pillow beneath his head as he pulls their blanket over himself.“yeah?” youngmin calls back.“i’m tired, come ‘ere and cuddle with me.”





	오늘은 be lazy

**Author's Note:**

> YES I QUOTED DAY6 IN MY TITLE I STAN KINGS OF TALENT

donghyun kneels down and rolls onto the air mattress in their new living room. he’s honestly so tired from college and he really just wants to sleep and be at peace with his boyfriend. “youngminnie,” he calls, voice muffled in the pillow beneath his head as he pulls their blanket over himself.

“yeah?” youngmin calls back.  
“i’m tired, come ‘ere and cuddle with me.”

donghyun shifts under the covers and the air mattress is honestly so comfortable and he doesn’t ever want to move. there’s the distinct smell of their new apartment and there are boxes all over the place and donghyun loves it. he closes his eyes and quietly turns over to face the other side of the room.

he almost has a heart attack when he hears loud footsteps coming right at him.

his eyes open and he yelps embarrassingly loud when youngmin flops down onto the other side of the mattress, causing him to fling off of the bed.

“y-yah!” donghyun lands with a loud ‘thud’ on the ground, sitting back up immediately and looking over at his boyfriend. “the hell, asshole!”

youngmin’s laughing from where his face is buried in the mattress.

donghyun clambers back onto the bed and throws himself onto youngmin’s back, digging his fingers into the older’s sides and making him laugh too loud. his boyfriend’s always been ticklish and he’s always taken advantage of it.

“a-ah, donghyunnie, s-stop—!” youngmin rolls over onto his back but the younger is ruthless, continuing to tickle him.  
“never!” donghyun tangles their legs together and he leans down to lay across the taller’s body.

youngmin grabs donghyun’s wrists and flips them over again, pinning them against his boyfriend’s chest and pressing chapped lips against soft ones. donghyun giggles into the kiss but lets him do it anyway because literally nobody can stay annoyed at that beautiful face of his.

“baby, i’m tired,” donghyun whines into the kiss, trying to move his hands from their position against his chest, “i wanna sleep.”  
youngmin pulls away slowly and smiles against his lips, “i love you.”

donghyun looks him in the eyes and honestly he can do this for hours on end and never be bored.

“i love you too, asshole.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm back with fluff after a 4 month hiatus annyeong chingudeul
> 
>    
> also feel free to yell @ me on my tumblr dxnghyunnie
> 
> comment 'salty as the sea' if you want more fluffy fics abt wanna one or pd101 (it's probably gonna mostly be abt donghyun and youngmin bc i love them sososo much)


End file.
